Lost and Found
by Peyton Johnston
Summary: AU - When Hanna's mother was taken from her, her father became a drunk. When Hanna is then taken and rescued by Jack and her brother, will they be able to get to her mother before it's too late? J/OC Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Just a little story I came up with while not getting to sleep. Hopefully it'll go somewhere.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Johnny or the mouse.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_April 25, 1625_

_Dear Journal,_

_I went down to the docks yesterday. There were so many ships, some being loaded for departure, but most just there in port. Oh, how I wished to stow way on one and rid myself of this miserable life. Father's beatings are getting worse, he's more drunk more often. I'm scared for my life; I don't want to end up like Gabrielle._

_Josh came home to visit me about a week ago. He's had to sneak in since Father kicked him out. I keep telling him to forget it, he doesn't need to risk it to come and see me. He never listens though. He tells me stories about his adventures as part of the Queen's Revenges' crew. He keeps telling me that he'll get me out of this house and take me with him, but I doubt Captain Ravenwood would let a woman on board. Ah well, I'll just have to keep dreaming I guess._

_Father's coming, I must go._

_Hanna_

I closed my journal and hurriedly shoved it under my mattress. I could hear Father stomping noisily down the hall, and if he caught me with the journal he would destroy it. When he was sober, he would threaten me not to tell anyone what he did to me, so any recount that I made had to be hidden. I planned to take my collection of descriptions of his beatings and such to General Collins, the father of my dear friend Jacob, but I feared that I didn't have enough yet.

"Hanna!" I heard my Father call. I promptly opened the door.

"Yes Father?" I asked politely.

"Here. Take this." He shoved some money in my hand, "and go to the store. We're out of rum." His words slurred together a little, I suspected that he just drank the last of what we had.

"Yes Father." I slipped past him and down the stairs.

"And don't waste time at Jacob's house! I want you to come straight home." He shouted after me. He didn't like me being friends with Jacob. He thought that we were 'in love' or something, but that's not true. Jacob's too much like a brother for me to feel that way about him.

I exited the house and literally ran into Jacob. He was on the front step preparing to knock on the front door.

"Oh I'm sorry." He said, catching me before I hit the ground. I just came here to see if you wanted to go to the docks with me. There's a new ship in port, and I wanted to check it out.

"I would love to, but I have to run an errand for Father." I said, and began walking down the street.

"He drank the last of what you had again?" he asked, falling into step next to me.

"Yes, and if I'm late getting home again he'll….." I shuddered. "I don't want to think about it."

"You know, you really should do something about what he does. Tell my father." He stepped ahead of me and stopped me, holding onto my shoulders.

"I want to, and you know I plan to, but I don't have enough evidence yet."

"Hanna, my father will believe you! He knows how your father gets when he's drunk! It won't be hard to give him what he deserves!"

"Fine." I said, pushing past him, "I'll go to General Collins tomorrow."

"How many times do I have to tell you, he's not General Collins, he's Rodger. Just call him by his first name already."

"I can't, it wasn't how I was brought up." He sighed, and stopped walking.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We're here."

"Oh," I mumbled. I felt foolish for not paying attention to my surroundings. I walked up to the door, and entered the shabby little shop.

"Good afternoon Miss Ricks. What can I do for you today?" Ryan asked as I approached the counter.

"As much rum as this can buy." I sighed and placed my father's money on the counter and turned to Jacob, who had followed me inside.

"Yes miss." And Ryan proceeded to the back room. As I waited, I thought about the new ship in port that Jacob talked about. I hadn't heard of anyone headed for port, and there were no ships on the horizon yesterday. It must be a fast ship that came on overnight, or I would've seen it yesterday while I was at the docks. I felt someone tap my shoulder; Ryan was back from the store room. Snapping out of my thoughts, I turned to the counter. Ryan had brought out some bottles of rum and another different bag.

"It wasn't a lot of money to begin with, so I can't give you much rum." Ryan said, and started to place the bottles in a crate.

I picked up the other bag and went to open it. Pulling out a banana, I looked at Ryan.

"That's for you." He said, pausing in his work to look up at me. "I figured you'd want something decent to eat at your house. With your father spending all his money on rum, there mustn't be much left for good food." He tossed another apple in the bag.

"Thanks." I mumbled, grabbing the bag. Jacob picked up the crate of bottles and turned towards the door. I went to follow when Ryan called me back.

"If you ever need anything, just let me know. I'm actually going to have a job opening here soon if you want it; you can make some extra cash." He offered, grabbing the broom to sweep the floor.

"I don't know, I'll have to talk to Father." Even though it didn't look very promising, I would ask him the next time he was sober. That would probably be when I got home, since we were out of rum.

Jacob and I left the little shop and headed back to my house in silence. I know he hated what happened to me, and I figured he was thinking about it. I let my mind wander as I walked the familiar route home. When we arrived at the house, I stopped at the front door and turned to face him.

"I think it's best that you stay out here. Father probably won't be in a good mood since he couldn't get drunk today. I'll come back out to get the rum. Thanks for your help carrying it home." I turned to enter the house but he caught me on the arm before I could go anywhere.

"Meet me at the docks in an hour. I'll be at our dock." I nodded and he let go and left.

I entered the house and quickly ran up to my room to hide the bag of food. I ran back to the front stoop and carried in the crate of rum. I brought it into the kitchen and set it on the table. After unloading it, I placed the crate by the front door so I would remember to return it to Ryan, and went up to my room. And hour later, I left, and not wanting to be confronted by Father, I quickly ran down the street towards the docks. I headed for the dock that Jacob and I always sat at, and saw that he was already there. The new ship in port was right by where we were. Gazing towards it and wondering who was here, my thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice behind me.

"Good afternoon Miss Ricks." I turned and saw General Collins standing behind me and Jacob. I sprang to my feet and gave him a hug. "I'm glad to see you too." He chuckled, hugging me back. I pulled away and look over to the new ship in port.

"Do you know who that is?" I asked, knowing that he probably knew.

"Honestly, no I don't." He said, following my gaze to the mysterious ship." "It's no one that anyone here knows, some traveler who probably came to restock on supplies. His ship is unbelievably fast, faster than the _Interceptor_ in Port Royal. He just showed up about seven this morning. I haven't seen anyone leave the ship, and I've been watching it all day. It's very peculiar."

I walked towards the ship, fully intent on boarding it to see if anyone was on it.

"Where are you going?" Jacob asked, catching up to me.

"I'm going to go and see if anyone is on the ship."

"No. Are you crazy?" It wasn't Jacob this time, but his father who stopped me. "You have no idea who's on that ship. For all we know it's some murderous pirate waiting for someone to come looking."

'_All the more reason to check it out.'_ I thought, but my actions followed what Collins said. I turned away and changed the subject.

"Think you can teach me how to crew a ship?" I asked, hoping that he would say yes. Not many people liked having women aboard, it's rumored to be bad luck, but a women with experience might have a better chance of getting on a ship.

"Sure. Jacob, you can come too. You did your chores today." We left the dock and headed to one of the naval ships not in use.

* * *

"Go to the ship." Abner mumbled, watching the girl get up and turn towards the ship. "Go…..damn." she turned away and walked to the naval officer. He watched her walk away after asking to be taught about sailing. He ran back to the ship, taking care that no one saw him. He ran to the captain's cabin and burst in.

"Didn't I say to _knock_ when you want to talk to me Abner?" A man sitting at the desk said irritably.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I have news on the girl." Abner gasped.

"Tell me." The man said, turning around.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that this is the girl we want. She fits the description we were given." Abner said, pulling out the piece of paper with the description on it. After a minute of silence, he spoke up again. "Captain Finnley?"

"We'll get her tonight. Prepare a cabin for her. She needs to be comfortable if she's going to cooperate. Now leave." Abner left.

* * *

"Father?" I asked, slowly walking into the kitchen. I was nervous; it was past my curfew. I tip-toed into the room, and relaxed when I saw him passed out at the table, a bottle of rum in his hand. The rest of the bottles I had gotten that day were unopened. "Geez, is it really that strong?" I mumbled, and I lifted the bottle gently from his hands and placed it on the table. It was only half empty. "C'mon dad let's get you into bed." I heaved him up, and started to guide him down the hallway. He mumbled, and helped me a little by using his feet to shuffle down the hall towards his room. I decided to move his room downstairs because it was easier to get him to bed if I didn't have to drag him upstairs. I laid him on the bed, and he was out cold.

"So much for asking about getting that job." I mumbled, and left to go to bed.

The next morning brought many things. Father wasn't up when I left just before sunrise to head to the docks. He never was awake at this time, and he was out cold last night so he wouldn't wake up for a while. I was safe to do what I wanted until mid-day. I headed to the docks, and noticed that the new ship was still there, and Jacob was there too. I sat down next to him on the dock.

"Why are you here? You're never here in the morning." I asked, looking at the eastern horizon. The first of the sun's rays was just peeking over the water line, turning the water a reddish-gold color.

"I wanted to watch the sunrise. Is that such a crime?" He flashed me a grin and gave me a one-armed hug. "Good morning to you to."

I hugged him back but looked at him after pulling away. "I thought your dad made you stop coming to see the sunrises when he realized you used to meet Alexandra after."

"Yeah, well that was awhile ago, it's different now. As long as I come home right after and immediately do all my chores for the day, I can come and watch it with you again."

"Oh." I mumbled. Truthfully I was a little disappointed. I had told Collins about Alexandra because I knew he would stop him from coming, and I liked watching the sunrise alone. It was the only time I didn't have some guy with me, weather it be Jacob, Collins, Ryan, or my Father. It was the only time I could really think about certain things. We sat in silence for the rest of the magical sunrise, and when it had fully risen, Jacob got up.

"Well, it's about time for me to get going. Want to meet back here later and watch the ships?" He asked, sounding hopeful.

"I can't." I lied. I had spent everyday of the past week with Jacob, and I wanted some time to myself, I just didn't know how to say it. "I have to clean the house. It's getting really grungy and Father will have a fit if it's not clean when he sobers up. Besides, he's going to have a really bad hangover and needs someone to look out for him today."

"Ok, well I see you tomorrow then." He turned and left. I thought I detected a little bit of hurt in his eyes as he left, but I quickly pushed aside. That moment, I heard a noise come from behind me in the trees. I stood up and sprung around, only to come face-to-face with a not so friendly looking man.

"Why hello Hanna. Will you come with me please?" He asked, grabbing onto my arm and pulling me off the dock. I struggled, trying to get out of his grip. "Don't even think about screaming. There's no point, no one will hear you. And besides, either you come or your mother dies."

I froze. _How did this guy know about my mother? She disappeared years ago, even I don't know what happened to her._ I thought, and stopped struggling.

"See? That's a good girl." He kept pulling me along, and I noticed we were headed for the strange new ship. He pushed me aboard, and led me to one of the cabins below deck. He knocked three times on the door, and entered, dragging me behind him. "Captain Finnley? Our guest has arrived."


	2. Chapter 2

After the bath, I went over to the captain's quarters

"Dad!!" Jacob shouted, running into his house. "Dad come quick!" He ran into his dad's room and shook him from his sleep. "Dad, c'mon wake up!"

"What is it?" Rodger asked, still half asleep.

"It's Hanna, please, we have to hurry!" Jacob said, trying to drag his father out of bed.

"What?" Rodger said, suddenly awake.

"It'sHannashe'sbeentakenbysoemguyontothenew – "Jacob said, slurring his words together.

"Whoa slow down there. Sit down, and tell me what happened,"Rodger got up from the bed, giving Jacob room to sit.

"I went out to the docks this morning to watch the sunrise and Hanna was there. After it was over I got up to leave but when I looked back some man with an accent had taken her and was bringing her onto the strange ship. We have to do something so c'mon hurry up let's go!" Jacob explained, jumping back on his feet again.

"Ok we'll do something," He said, and they both turned to leave.

I was brought to a cabin down the hall from the Captain's. Once there, I was left alone for a minute, and then a young boy about my age, walked in.

"Miss Ricks?" He asked, taking a step forward.

"Yes," I asked cautiously, not knowing what he wanted.

"You don't remember me?" He asked, a hint of sadness in his voice.

I looked closer, "Caleb, is that you?" I ran over to him and gave him a hug, nearly tackling him to the ground.

"Yes," he laughed, catching me and hugging me back. "It's me, it's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Why are you here? I thought you went with your father to England years ago." I asked, moving away from the hug.

He hung his head. "I don't want to talk about it," He said, moving away from me.

"Oh my god Caleb I'm so sorry. I didn't know." And I hugged him again.

"It's ok I'm over it now." He said, composing himself. "Would you like anything? Fresh clothes, a bath?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Actually, a bath sounds really good right now." I said, realizing that I really needed one.

"Ok, well, I brought a tub of hot water with me, I thought you might have wanted one, just let me bring it in." He brought a tub of water into the room, along with a bag and a fresh set of clothes. "It's not hot, but it's fairly warm." He said, leaving it in the middle of the room. "The bag has soap and a washcloth in it. I'll leave you to it then." And he turned to leave. He stopped and turned at the door. "Oh I almost forgot. Captain Finnley wants to see you in his cabin after your bath. Please don't keep him waiting. He's got a horrible temper." And he left.

After the bath, I went over to the captain's quarters. The clothes that Caleb had given me weren't the best in the world, but it wasn't a tight corset or a frilly skirt either, which made me happy. Just a simple red dress. I knocked on the captain's door.

"Enter," A voice can from within. I opened the door and walked in to find a table set nicely and laid with food. The mad sitting at the table stood up at my arrival. _'Holy shit he's tall! He must be at least six feet!'_ I thought as he walked over to me. "Miss Ricks." He said, taking my hand. He led me over to the table and sat me down. I stared hungrily at the food, realizing that I probably hadn't eaten in a day. "Please," he said, noticing my staring, "Help yourself." He gestured towards all the food. I jumped at the nearest thing. As I ate he took his seat and poured some liquid to drink. He offered me some.

"It's just fresh water," He said when I hesitated on taking the cup. "We re-stocked while docked at Barbados." I still didn't trust him, but slowly took the glass and looked at the liquid. It didn't look like anything else, and after a little taste I decided that he was telling the truth and gulped the cup down.

"Slow down, it's like you haven't eaten in weeks," He laughed, watching me load up my plate for the third time.

"My father doesn't buy much in the way of food." And I left it at that. The captain didn't pry, so I didn't say anything more. After a few minutes of silence as I ate, he perked as if suddenly remembering something important.

"I'm sorry, what terrible manners I have. I never told you my name." He said. "Captain Finnley." The name struck something in my memory, but I couldn't tell what. I finished eating and sat, waiting for him to continue. When he didn't say anything for two minutes, I decided to break the silence.

"So where are we going?" I asked. I've been wondering that since I woke up and found this to be the perfect time to ask.

"You'll see," He said simply, "It's a surprise, I think you'll like it there though." And with that he got up. "I think it's time for you to go. It's getting late and there are things I need to attend to."

"Ok." I got up and left. I didn't head for my cabin; instead I headed up on deck. I went over to the rail and gazed out at the sea, pondering over where I'd heard the captain's name before. I didn't see the ship with black sails looming in the distance until someone shouted out from above me.

"Captain Finnley!" A man shouted from the helm.

"What is it now?" The Captain asked, coming on deck. He stalked up to the man who had called him. "This better be something meaningful, Ryan or –"

"Sparrow's ship," Ryan said simply, pointing out past me to the black ship.

'_Sparrow? As in Jack Sparrow?'_ I though, staring at the ship in the distance. Jack had sacked Nassau port without firing a shot when I lived there with Mother before she disappeared.

"Shit." I heard the Captain breath, and he took over the helm. The mysterious black ship was moving faster now, coming towards us. In just a short matter of time both ships had come side to side and I could clearly see the crew on the black ship.

"Finnley!" Jack shouted from the black ship. "Time's up! Time to repay what you owe me!" And without and answer from Finnley Jack took a rope and swung over to the _Queen's Pride_. He walked up to Finnley, pulling his pistol out and aiming it at his face. "You owe me and it's time to pay up." He said calmly.

"Jack, friend, can't you give me a few more days? We're almost at out destination and I'll be able to pay you there." Finnley said, staring down the barrel of the gun pointed at him.

"Not happening. I let you do that once and you ran. It's taken me three months to track you down and I'm not letting you get away again until you repay me," Jack said, cocking the gun.

"Jack, please," Finnley said, begging now. "I don't have it yet. Just a little more time –"

"No," Jack said, cutting him off. He lowered the gun and stepped back. Finnley, stupidly, thought he was safe. Little did he notice that half of Jack's crew had boarded the ship. I didn't notice either until one of them came, took hold of me, and tied my hands.

"Oi! Jack!" The man holding me called out. "They got a woman on board. Not one of the crew either, she's in a dress."

Jack looked over at me. He made his way through his crew, which had taken to taking hold of all the member's of Finnley's crew.

"Let her go." He said when he got close. The man holding me let go and Jack took hold of my arm. He pulled me over to Finnley, who hadn't moved from where he was.

"Now, I wonder, why is there a young teenage girl on your ship, Kevin?" He pushed me into the captain. My hands were still bound so all I could do was brace myself for the impact of hitting him. He caught me and pushed me aside.

"So ye can afford whores but you can't pay yer debt?" Jack asked, taking my arm again.

"Please, Jack, just let me get to port. I'll have your money." Finnley said, now in panic.

"That time has passed my friend. Your little whore will do for payment . . . for now." And with that Jack pulled out his pistol and shot Finnley in the leg. "That's for not paying on time. Maybe now you'll get my money." Horrified, I froze in place. Jack, still holding my arm, dragged me down the stairs and handed me over to another crew member.

"Gibbs, get her and the rest of the crew on the _Pearl_. I'll join you shortly." Jack turned and headed below deck, motioning for a few to follow him.

"C'mon boys, there's nothing left to see here." Gibb said, and took me onto the black ship.

"Hannah!" I heard a voiced shout as I boarded the _Pearl_. I looked over and spotted Caleb just before he got herded below deck by the last of Jack's remaining crew members.

I turned my head back to view my surroundings. The ship was entirely black, all the wood and sails were black, but the sails weren't normal sails. They had giant mends in them, like they were once in shreds. I didn't have time to wonder though, since Jack had boarded and started barking orders.

"Cotton, take the helm. Gibbs, you're in charge. If anything happens, let me know immediately. I'll be in my cabin with the girl." Jack grabbed my arm and, with a little less force, brought me down to his cabin.

"I'm not a whore." I said, not giving him a chance to do or say anything.

"I know." He said, closing the door and grabbing a bottle of rum. He uncorked it and downed it without stopping. "I called you that so Finnley wouldn't suspect anything, Hanna."

I took a step back. "How do you know my name?" I asked cautious.

"I guess you were too young to remember." He said, placing the empty rum bottle on the table and turning to face me. "I was best friends with your parents before I was branded pirate. Yer dad and me grew up together, but you were about five when I had to leave. How you've grown." He said, looking me up and down.

I remembered my mother talking of Jack, but I always thought it was just about how he was a pirate; but the more I remembered, the more she talked about how she missed him. I had to believe him.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked, uncomfortable under his stare.

"Your brother. He was in Barbados the day you were taken; he was going to take you with him but got there too late. Jacob told him what had happened, and I was pulling into port. I desperately needed supplied. He caught up with me and told me he needed my help to find you. Then it was just the simple matter of finding Finnley. Bugger owes me money anyways; it was the perfect way to get you from him."

"Josh told you? Is he here?" I asked, getting my hopes up.

"Yup. Just a minute." Jack left and came back a minute later with a man following him.

"JOSH!" I screamed, and ran to him.

"Hanna!" He shouted, enveloping me in his arms. "I'm so glad you're safe!" He hugged me for a minute and then took a step back to look at me. He spotted the new bruises since he last saw me. They were almost gone, but just noticeable enough for Josh to see them. Apparently Jack noticed it too, since his face turned angry.

"Ed beats you?" Jack asked, shocked.

"He's drunk when it happens, he doesn't know what he's doing." I said, trying to hide my bare arms.

"Son of a bitch." Jack said, reaching for another bottle of rum. "How could someone do that to their own kid?"

"He sure as hell knows what he's doing; don't try to defend him Hanna." Josh said. Just then there was a knocking on the door.

"Jack?" Gibbs said from outside the door. "There's a little trouble up here on deck, you might wanna come and do something about it. It's Smith."

"Shit not again." Jack groaned, and reluctantly got up to left the cabin.

"What is it?" I asked, moving to follow Jack on deck.

"Oh no you don't. We just got you safe we don't need you back in danger so soon." Josh said, stopping me from leaving.

"What is it?" I asked again, this time moving to sit back on the bed where I was.

But Josh didn't have time to explain. Just as he was about to begin, there was a scream, and a gunshot from above. Then everything went quiet.


	3. Chapter 3

"Stay here." Josh said, and he ran out of the room. All I could do was sit on the bed and worry about what was going on. After a few minutes when I didn't hear anything from on deck, I decided that I better go up and see what happened.

"Josh, what's taking so lo –" I began, but stopped short. What I saw put me in shock. Jack was lying on the deck of the ship, bleeding from his chest. The man called Gibbs had someone in his arms, another man by the looks of it, but he was unconscious. Josh was on the ground next to Jack trying to get the bleeding to stop.

"Oh my god, Jack!" I ran over to him. "What happened?"

"Son of a bitch shot him!" Josh said, and finally got the bleeding to stop. "It doesn't look that bad, he just barely got your shoulder. But you're going to have to rest for a while so it can heal."

"Jack, what should I do with Smith?" Gibbs asked from behind me.

"Keelhaul him." Jack said, and he tried to get up.

"Here I'll help." I said, and Josh and I got Jack off of the deck and down into his cabin.

"The rest of you, back to work. We have to get to port as soon as we can to get fresh supplies for Jack. Gibbs, you're in charge." Josh said, and then he closed the door to the cabin.

We laid Jack on the bed, and made him comfortable. He hated us doing this; he didn't want anyone to take care of him.

"Deal with it Jack." I said, pulling off his boots. "You're hurt and we're gonna make sure you get better."

He eventually stopped fussing and fell back on the pillows. After everything was set, Josh grabbed a cloth and a bottle of rum from the desk. He uncorked the bottle and gave the cloth to Jack. "Here, bite this. I gotta clean this out." Jack bit on the cloth and Josh removed the makeshift bandage he had put on the wound up on deck. He then poured a little of the rum onto the wound.

"Why are you pouring rum onto the wound?" I asked, a little confused. "How does that clean it out?"

"The alcohol in the rum cleans out the cut." Josh said, and poured a little more. "There, that should do it." And he took the cloth out of Jack's mouth.

"Give me that." Jack said. He grabbed the bottle from Josh's hand and drank it all without stopping. "There." He said when he was finished. "That's better."

"Do you want us to leave?" I asked, not sure what to do.

"Hanna, you can stay if you want. I really don't care. Josh, I need you up on deck to watch over everyone." Josh nodded his head and left. I pulled the chair from the desk and sat over by the bed.

"Tell me more about my mother." I said, remembering what he had said about them being friends. "You knew her right?"

"I sure did. She was one-of-a-kind, that's for sure. Shame that she was taken from you. How old were you?" He asked.

"Seven." I said, remembering that faithful day.

(Flashback)

"_See there?" Grace pointed out to the horizon. "That's Jack's ship. He said he'd be back soon, he just needed to leave for a while."_

_I looked to where Mother was pointing. There it was; a black shape on the horizon._

"_But mama, I thought _that_ was Jack's ship." I pointed to a black ship docked in port._

"_No, that's not the _Pearl_, just another ship in port here to stock up." And she turned to walk back home. "Come, Hanna. Your father is waiting for us."_

_We walked down the road out of the docks. We got about halfway when Mother stopped._

"_Run home. Say nothing to anyone." A voice whispered in my ear. It was a man's voice, someone that I didn't recognize. When I didn't move, I felt something sharp pointing me in the back. "I said go, or I'll kill your mother." And I heard Mother whimper, as if from being hurt. I ran, hoping to get to someone before that man hurt Mother. It was dawn; we had gone to the docks to watch the sunrise. No one was really walking the streets yet. I ran, not home, but to the naval offices, where the men were switching duty, the night guards to the day guards. I quickly found Commodore Stevens and told him what happened. He followed me as I ran back to the place where the man and my mother were, but they were gone. Commodore ran ahead to the docks, and stopped. I ran over to him, and saw what he was staring at. The other black ship was pulling out of the docks at an unfathomable speed._

"_Mama." I whispered, sinking down onto then ground, crying._

(End Flashback)

"I don't know how I knew, but I just knew that she was on that ship." I said, silent tears coming down as I remembered the last day I saw my mother.

Jack reached over and placed his hand on mine. "We will find her. Josh has a pretty good idea of where she is, and she's still alive, I know that." He said.

As I sat there, silent tears rolling down my face, I lost track of time. Next thing I knew it was dark outside and Josh knocked on the door.

"Hanna? Are you still in there?" He asked, opening the door a crack.

"Yeah." I said, and got up. Jack had fallen asleep, so I tried not to wake him.

"C'mon, I'll show you where your cabin is." I followed him out the door and down the hall. He looked at me before we entered the cabin.

"Hanna, what's wrong?" He asked, noticing the tear streaks on my cheeks.

"Nothing, just thinking about Mother." I whispered, turning away from him. He unlocked the door and handed me the key. "See you in the morning. Good night." He hugged me and left. I went over to my bed, sat down, closed my eyes, and began to sing.

_Mama who bore me_

_Mama who gave me_

_No way to handle things_

_Who made me so sad_

_Mama the weeping_

_Mama the angels_

_No sleep in heaven or Bethlehem_

_Some pray that one day Christ will come a calling_

_They light a candle and hope that it glows_

_And some just lie there crying for him to come and find them_

_But when he comes they don't know how to go_

_Mama who bore me_

_Mama who gave me_

_No way to handle things_

_Who made me so bad_

_Mama the weeping_

_Mama the angels_

_No sleep in heaven or Bethlehem_

As the song ended, I laid back and fell asleep.

I awoke when the sun came into my room. It was past dawn, and I could hear people moving on deck above me. I got out of bed, changed, brushed my hair, and went up on deck. I found Josh near the helm, next to and old man with a parrot on his shoulder. As I walked up to him, he turned to face me.

"Morning Hanna." He said.

"Morning. How's Jack doing?" I asked, remembering yesterday's happenings.

"He's ok, he's still sleeping."

"Thanks." And I left to see him. I quietly opened the door to his cabin, and saw him peacefully sleeping in the cabin. I sat back down in the chair I was in last night, and waited for him to wake up. It didn't take long; the sun was getting to be very bright in the room. Jack stirred, and finally awoke.

"Morning Captain." I said.

"Huh? Oh, morning Hanna." He said, still half asleep. He tried to get up but I stopped him.

"No you don't, you have to rest that wound of yours." I said, pushing him back onto the bed.

"I've had worse." He mumbled, but laid back down. It was silent for a few minutes, and then he broke it with a question.

"Was that you singing last night?" He asked, looking out the window.

I blushed. "Yeah. Why? Was it as bad as I thought it was?" I said, a little embarrassed that he had heard me last night.

"No, it was really good. I was actually thinking that you could do it again?" He asked, looking at me. "Will you sing for me?"

"Um, sure." I said, unsure of what to sing. I closed my eyes, imagining I was home in my room, and began.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arrive_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

_Blackbird fly_

_Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark, black night_

_Blackbird fly_

_Blackbird fly_

_Into the light of the dark, black night_

What I didn't realize was that while I was singing, Jack had sat up and was leaning closer to my face. When I finished, I looked at him and he appeared to be in sort of a trance. After a moment he snapped out of it and leaned back.

"Jack?" I questioned, unsure of what was wrong. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He said, looking out the window again. "I'm fine."

"Ok." And I got up to leave. I wanted to talk to Josh.

"Hey Josh?" I said as I approached him on deck. He was still where I left him, next to the old man with the parrot by the helm.

"What's up Hanna? Is Jack ok?" He asked.

"Yeah Jack's fine. I was wondering, where are we headed?"

"Well, we were headed for Tortuga, but since Jack's hurt and we can't do much without him, for now we're just sailing in the same direction but stopping in the first port we come across."

"Yeah ok. What happened last night?" I asked, remembering that I still didn't know what had happened.

"Well, Mason Smith . . . lemme put it this way: he liked to get drunk. And when he did, he was very hard to control. Last night wasn't the first time it happened, but it was the last. He got drunk, pissed off somehow, and went on a drunken rage around the ship. The first time it happened, Jack had the crew restrain him until he passed out from all the alcohol, and when he awoke he was warned not to do it again. But last night, when he did it again, Jack didn't spare him. He shot Jack for no apparent reason, at least none that we know of, so Jack disposed of him."

"Jack said to keelhaul him, what does that mean?" I asked, curious about how Jack 'disposed' of Smith.

"It means to tie them to a rope and throw the overboard, letting them drag along the back and under the ship. Then you bring them aboard on the other side. Most of the time it kills the person, but not until after they've suffered a lot of pain."

"Oh." I breathed, wishing that I hadn't asked. "Who's on the crew?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

I spend the remainder of the day with Josh around the ship. He introduced me to the crew, taught me how to steer, and showed me some things that I could do around the ship to help the crew. Eventually night fell again and it was time to go to bed. I checked back in on Jack, who was asleep, and retreated to my room.

Nothing much happened over the next few days. I spent each day on deck as part of the crew, helping out with little things around the ship. I had found a shirt and a pair of pants in my cabin, and changed into them so I wouldn't be stuck in that red dress from Finnley. Jack was getting steadily better, he was able to get up and walk around (or should I say Josh was letting him get up and walk around). Josh still didn't let him do anything though, and that pissed off Jack. Eventually, after a couple arguments, Josh gave in and let him steer the ship.

"I just want you to heal so we don't have to stop before we reach Tortuga. I need you at full strength when we meet up with Paul." Josh said after Jack took the helm.

"I understand that mate, but look, I'm fine." Josh rolled his eyes and left to do something else but bug Jack.

It was another couple of days before we saw land. Jack was pretty much fine now, and he'd be at full strength before we reached Tortuga. We had no need to stop, so we sailed straight for port. When the town was in site, the crew began to prepare to make port. Jack was at the helm, and Josh was standing next to him. I was leaning on the railing, looking at the town, when I spotted it. A black ship, just like the one my mother was taken on, sitting in port in Tortuga.

* * *

_So? Did they find her? Or is that the same ship but her mother's somewhere else? Review and you'll know sooner!!_

_Song credits –_

_Mama Who Bore Me_ from Spring Awakening

_Blackbird_ by The Beatles, as sang in Across the Universe


End file.
